Ikaw Pala 'Yon
Ikaw Pala 'Yon is a 2017 Philippine romantic family drama television series directed by Laurice Guillen and Alexander Sabater, starring Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from September 18, 2017 to January 26, 2018, replacing Junior Twin. This is the first teleserye of Neumann on IBC and the third teleserye of Fulgar after the supporting role in Only Me and You and El Filibusterismo, and ironically, their first afternoon drama. The romantic drama about the story of Ariel and Katrina, a romantic couple whose whirlwind romance brought every obstacle in their lives. Believing that their love knows no bounds, the two live on their own-making ends meet. Plot Ariel (Mark Neumann) escaped being run over by a chauffeur-driven car with Katrina (Kristel Fulgar). They meeting for the second time in the restaurant where Ariel worked as a waiter. Katrina was smitten she did everything to pursue him over. In the meantime, the romantic couple about Ariel and Katrina became a relationship. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Mark Neumann' as Ariel de Guzman *'Kristel Fulgar' as Katrina Fernandez *'Jobelle Salvador' as Melonie de Guzman *'Raymond Lauchengco' as Allan de Guzman *'Rosemarie Gil' as Norma Vergara *'Gary Lising' as Ramil Fernandez 'Supporting Cast' *'Luz Valdez' as Lola Nora - Katrina's grandmother. *'Robert Arevalo' as Lolo Rafael *'Lianne Valentin' as Ashley de Guzman *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Dino Fernandez *'Piero Vergara' as Joseph Navarro (Waiter 1) *'Joshua Dionisio' as Nathan Villanueva (Waiter 2) *'Lao Rodriguez' as Leo de Roza *'Chanel Morales' as Aimee Eriguel *'Tricia Santos' as Sheila Soberana 'Extended Cast' *'Kym Vergara' as Justin Rementilla *'Rita Gaviola' as Elena Curtis *'Kimberly Fulgar' as Aira Vicente *'Errol Abalayan' as Jun-Jun 'Guest Cast' *'Christian Bables' as Rafael Bautista *'Samantha Lopez' as Donna Morales *'Philip Lazaro' as Acey da Roza *'John James Uy' as Mark Bruno *'Lailani Navarro' as Lindsay Rabara *'Marco Morales' as Alvin dela Cruz *'Rainier Castillo' as Robin de Guzman *'Raquel Villavicencio' as Lui Mijares *'Johnny Revilla' as Robert Manzano *'CJ Jaravata' as Coleen Manabat *'Toni Rodriguez-Aquino' as Melonie Walker *'Richard Bonin' as Allan Morales *'Shaira Mae dela Cruz' as Carla de Guzman 'Special Participation' *'Izzy Canillo' as young Ariel de Guzman *'Brenna Garcia' as young Katrina Fernandez Episodes Production 'Casting' This is the first teleserye of Mark Neumann under IBC and the third teleserye and the first afternoon teleserye of Kristel Fulgar after Only Me and You and El Filibusterismo. This is also the first teleserye of Jean Garcia on IBC since leaving GMA Network in April 2017. Raymond Lauchengco also landed his third teleserye after Bagets Kids and Lara Laura. 'Filming' Filming for Ikaw Pala 'Yon began in July 5, 2017 in Pasig City, two months before the drama's premiere. Soundtrack *''Ikaw Pala 'Yon'' (composers: Edith Gallardo, Moy Ortiz) - Nadine Lustre *''Ilapit Mo'' (INC Christian Music) (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Gerald Santos See also * Mobile Uploads (Lianne Valentin) | Facebook * ‘Ikaw Pala 'Yon’ Premieres Sept 18 on IBC-13’s Hapon Ang Dating * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Telenovelas Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition